A New Glee Normal
by Porcelain xox
Summary: A series of oneshots crossing over Glee and The New Normal.


**Hey guys! This is my second fanfic and I wanted to do something different. I've been obsessed with The New Normal and I'm so sad that season 2 was cancelled :(**

**I've read a couple of New Normal/Glee fanfics and I really liked them, the one idea I loved the most is the one where Kurt is Bryan and David's son. I didn't want to go into a full blown story because I had too many ideas so I decided to just go ahead and make a series of Oneshots. They will vary in length and if I decide to relate on to another I'll be sure to let you know :)**

**Here are the basics that you may want to know:**

**I don't write smut, that's just something I don't do, I went through high school and into college watching these characters, especially Kurt, and writing stuff like that just makes me feel a little uncomfortable, so all these stories will be rated K, they'll be fluffy and my have a little bit of cursing but that's about it.**

**My main idea is this: Kurt is the adopted son of David and Bryan. He has always gone to Dalton and his bestfriends are; Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Sebastian. Kurt has a love hate relationship with Sebastian that can be quite affectionate and they really do care about each other. He has known Nick and Jeff since they were in kindergarten so they are really close. Unlike my other fanfic that I'm writing I'm going back to my Klaine love! **

**So I hope you enjoy this and if you hve any oneshots that you'd like to see feel free to tell me and I'll try and make it happen :)**

**- Sarah xox**

* * *

When Bryan and David got home from work they were greeted with the sight of their 16 year old son Kurt pacing around the living room while his six best friends sat watching television and seemingly ignoring his nervousness. Kurt had been friends with these boys since before he started at Dalton, he'd known Nick and Jeff since kindergarten, and as for Wes, David, Blaine and Sebastian, well he'd just picked them up along the way. The were a close group of friends and even though Bryan and David had their issues with Sebastian and the way he talked to their son they knew his son couldn't have asked for a better group.

"Kurt, honey, what's wrong?" Bryan asked as he stepped walked over to his son, trying to catch his eye as he did so.

"What?" Kurt asked, as he finally stopped pacing and looked up to meet his dad's gaze. "Nothing I'm just a little nervous that's all."

"Well don't be, Goldie and Shania are both great, you'll love them and I know they'll love you." David told him. He walked up to Kurt and gave him a hug before walking to the kitchen to grab a drink and make a start on dinner.

"Do you boys want to stay for dinner?" Bryan asked, laughing as all the boys turned to smile at him, not needing to voice their answer as they'd been in this situation far too many times.

Kurt walked back into the living room and fell back to sit on one of the couches, falling gracefully next to Blaine, who leaned over and nudged Kurt with his shoulder, waiting for Kurt to look at him before he started talking.

"Don't worry about it." Blaine told him, taking his hand as he did so. "They'll love you, who wouldn't?" he gave Kurt a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. They both just looked at each other for a while before turning their attention to the television, missing all the smirks the other boys were sending their way.

* * *

The Warblers managed to take Kurt's mind off things over dinner but once he had said goodbye to his friends and had gone to his room to wait all his worries started to creep in again. He wasn't worried about getting a little brother or sister, in fact the thought made him extremely excited, especially with the thought of a little sister, he was just worried that maybe Goldie or Shania wouldn't like him or maybe he wouldn't like them, they'd have to be around each other for nine months, nine _awkward_ months, he knew that it was out of the question to put his dads through that, he was going to have to try and make this work, for his family. Kurt was broken from his reverie by his dad who was knocking on the door.

"Kurt, Goldie and Shania are here, come say hello." David told him, a small smile on his face. "They're really excited to meet you."

Kurt followed his dad to the living room where he was introduced to Goldie and Shania, he thought that they looked nice enough but then again looks could be deceiving.

"Hi, it's great to finally meet you." Goldie started, smiling widely at Kurt while she hugged Shania to her side. "When we first met Bryan and David they couldn't stop talking about how great you were."

"I'm confused." Shania started, stepping forward to get a better look at Kurt. "You look like Bryan but you have David's eyes."

Kurt smiled at her before replying. "Yeah I get that a lot, most people think that one of them is my biological dad but I was actually adopted when I was eight months old."

David and Bryan smiled at each other before stepping in. "Kurt goes to Dalton academy and is apart of a show choir group called the Warblers and he's also been on the football team and the cheerleading squad." David finished, smiling when his son started to blush slightly from the attention.

"Not to mention his eye for fashion, not only can my son find the best clothes but he has a talent for finding discounts." Bryan added, laughing when Kurt put his head in his hands with a groan.

"Don't worry Kurt." Goldie started, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You seem like an amazing young boy, and I like fashion too, well I make clothes and things, maybe you could help me a few designs some time?"

Kurt looked up at her and grinned. "That would be great." He replied, maybe these nine months won't be as bad as he first thought.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it guys :)**

**Next story is a Warbler study group, so a lot of fun there I hope, and you get to see Kurt's relationship with the other boys :D**

**Keep reading please!**

**- Sarah xox**


End file.
